Changing my life
by Fearmyb0xers
Summary: After almost dying again and finding out Lana was going to leave him at the alter, Lex decides to change himself. Clex, Lex/Clark


AN: first part is mostly word by word of what was said in the episode, with only a few changes. Then the story will ignore everything else afterwards. Also, I consider Conner, Lex and Clark's son lol but I don't think he will be showing up in this, unless as the story goes on I change my mind.

Clark fell against the wall of the crumbling building, Lex watching him. "Something tells me no one else knows about these tunnels."

"By no one you mean Lana, I'm sorry that I don't involve her with my work." Lex breath heavily, breathing in the dust from the rubble and being exhausted from almost being blown up.

"Meaning you don't trust her." Clark looked up at Lex, he hated the effects the Kryptonite was having on him, his arm was in pain, and he couldn't get them out of the building; but at least it made Lex think he was more mortal.

"I know that's always what you wanted to believe, but Lana is actually the first person in my life I actually do trust." Lex said, he still was upset that he couldn't trust anyone else.

"Then why did you do it Lex?"

"Do what?" Lex stepped closer to his ex-best friend.

"How did you force her to marry you." Clark breathed weakly, watching as Lex swallowed with a pained expression. "I saw Lana, the day of the wedding, she was going to leave you. What did you do to her?"

"I don't know. I guess it might have got lost in the dark abyss you call my soul. What type of satisfaction do you get, telling me that she was going to leave me at the alter." Lex walked passed Clark, he wasn't really surprised that Lana had planed to not marry him; he turned back to Clark. "I stopped expecting you to act like a friend a long time ago."

"We're we ever actually friends Lex?" Clark started to stand.

"I don't know...I have nothing to compare it to. You're the only real friend I ever had Clark..." Lex replied sadly, he really missed being friends with Clark, and wished the other man had been able to trust him. "But some where along the way you saw me as your nemesis and you turned your back on me." rubble came crashing down on top of Clark, Lex turned around quickly his eyes wide, and he felt his heart stop in his chest for a moment before he saw Clark was still alive.

"Lex! Help get this off of me!" Clark tried to push the rubble off, struggling with it, his eyes widened as Lex took off. "Lex! Don't leave me here!Come back! Lex!" he struggled trying to get the rubble off of him, but the Kryptonite had weakened him to much. Lex returned with a large piece of pipe, helping remove the beam off Clark.

"Did you really think I was going to let you die alone down here Clark?" Lex waited for Clark to answer, but when he didn't he sighed. "Guess you never knew me at all." he pulled Clark up, holding onto him as they tried to escape the building. As they were climbing the ladder to leave, he lost his footing and Clark grabbed him fast. "Don't let go of me Clark!"

"I wouldn't do that Lex..." Clark helped Lex get back onto the other Ladder and they both pushed the large grate aside, Clark pushing Lex out of the way as the fire below them from the next explosion started to come.

Lex hugged Lana back when she hugged him, he looked at Clark, he could see the pained look on Clark's face and he couldn't stop his own feeling of betraying his old friend creeping up on him. Lex had tried to keep his true feelings to himself, he knew that he only married Lana because he wanted to keep her away from Clark, and being with Clark again had made him realize what he'd done. "Lana...When we get home, I think we need to have a talk..." Lana stared at him with surprise, Clark watched the two of them leave.

At Luthor manor, Lex sat down with Lana, he looked at the floor. "What is it you wanted to talk about Lex?" she felt her hate boiling inside her every second she looked at the man who'd tricked her.

"I have had a reawakening today, almost dying as many times as I have the last couple of years, I want to become a different person...a better person." Lex put his hands to his face, Lana didn't know how to respond from the shock she felt. "But to do that...I have to do a couple things that will upset some people." Lana laughed in her head, of course he wasn't really going to change. "I want a divorce Lana, you don't love me, and I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Lana gasped, her eyes wide. "What? What are you talking about Lex?" she quickly regained her revenge side. "Is it because of the baby Lex? Do you not love me anymore because I lost the baby?" she reached out to touch Lex's arm, he pulled his arm away and stood.

"I have done things that I am not proud of Lana, I know that you wanted to leave me at the alter." Lex walked toward his desk. "I want you to be happy Lana, you won't be happy with me, and I could never give you the love you deserve." he placed a hand on his desk. "I married you for selfish reasons, reasons that now thinking about it, I regret."

"Why did you marry me Lex..." Lana felt her heart speeding up.

Lex laughed, hunching over. "That is something I can't tell you or anyone about. I've done horrible things Lana, things that will never be able to be forgiven." his shoulders slouched. "I'm in love with someone who could never love me."

Lana walked closer to Lex, she was confused about where all this was coming from. "I do love you Lex." she lied. "What is wrong? What happened down there to make you like this?"

"When I said I was in love with someone who could never love me, I wasn't talking about you Lana." Lex turned around to face her. "I'm in love with someone else, I have been for years, but it will never happen. I can't stay married to you, neither of us would be happy." flabbergasted, Lana could only stand there. "I won't leave you with nothing, you will be well taken care of. I'm sorry that I couldn't be a better husband for you, I'm also sorry that I have to leave to take care of some business."

Lana snapped out of it as Lex passed her. "Wait..what? Lex?" she turned to watch him leave the room. "Lex!" Lana quickly called Chloe. "Lex just told me he wants a divorce..." the next day Lana went to see Clark, telling him about Lex asking for a divorce.

Over the next month the only contact Lex had with Lana was with Lawyers, she revealed that she knew about him pumping her with hormones to make her think she was pregnant. The Lawyers quickly tried to sooth Lana's rage, wanting her to keep her mouth shut about everything she knew or thought she knew. All she wanted was some money and for Lex to never bother her again, that she wanted him out of her life forever; which Lex agreed to do as long as she kept what she knew to herself.

Lex was working hard to change himself, which had caused him to have some new enemies, he contacted many of his labs and canceled the projects he'd been working years on. The day before the divorce was complete, people saw Lana going to her car, and watched it explode with her in it. Lex had been away in Tokyo the last few days, there were some experiments he needed to take care of. Many who knew Lex believed he had killed her, but were confused because he'd been the one to leave her, others thought that he just wanted her gone.

When he found out about Lana's death, reporters had swarmed him at the airport as he was leaving to go home, Lex was shocked. Insulted when he was accused of killing her rather than going through with the divorce, he stopped walking. "I would never have killed Lana, we were divorcing because we both both agreed on it, I just found out she died five minutes ago and I want to get home as soon as possible. Don't you dare try to claim that I killed her!" he stormed off, trying not to shake, his heart twisting in his chest. He might not have loved Lana like a husband should, but he did love her as a friend and someone special to him; even if the last part of their relationship was her using him for information.

TBC

AN: Lana really is dead in this story, not like how she faked it in the show. Next chapter will be getting into the Clex stuff and actual story, this was just a Prologue type of thing.


End file.
